Training Program
by Gold Grace
Summary: Hinamori Momo is always known as the weakest liutenant. What happens when she achieves a bankai that is more powerful than that of the Captain Commander himself?
1. Letter

No. This was too much. How could the Captain Commander do this? First, it was the Captains. Then, the unseated members, and now the lieutenants?!? It has only been 14 freakin' months since the war with the Quincy. Hinamori fumed as she held the paper in her hands. It said:

**To all Gotei 13 lieutenants,**

**We, the captains are hereby going to conduct a special training program designed especially for lieutenant level Soul Reapers. The reason why this program is going to take place is the lack of experience for some of the lieutenants. While some of you may be skilled warriors, others may not have that ability. We are satisfied with that. But, some of you have a huge power gap between the other lieutenants. That is not acceptable. Therefore, I and your superiors have decided upon this specialized training. Details will be given on the next Vice Captain meeting by the Vice Captain of the First Division, Sasakibe Chojiro.**

**The Captain Commander.**

Inexperienced? Well, sorry I was recovering from two stabs by the two people I loved most. I turned to Captain Hirako, who had propped his feet on his desk, his left hand behind his head and his right hand's pinky was in his ear. "Were you one of the Captains who agreed to this?" I said as I waved the paper in front of his face. He annoyingly snatched the paper from my hand and skimmed through it. Then, he lazily dropped the paper and looked at me. "Of course not. Why would I wanna send my lieutenant on a death trap anyway? Besides, who'd do the paperwork if you weren't here?"

My left eye twitched. "Well, I guess I'll have to take the shit load of paperwork with me to the 'death trap'."

"Good idea. I'll send the rest in later." Then he went back to cleaning his ear. I sighed. "I'm going to the meeting, okay? Oh, and Captain, if the paperwork isn't done by the time I get back. You'll experience how much fire hurts. Got that, Hirako Shinji?" I said as I gave him my maniacal smile.

He took one look at me. "Of course! My darling, dear Vice Captain. Why would I burden _you_ with the paperwork? I'll do it before you get back. In fact, I'll do yours too."

"Good." I said as I shunpoed to the meeting hall. I discreetly walked towards the door. I opened it and was greeted with all the other Vice Captains. I greeted them back and sat down at the end of the table next to Abarai-kun.

"I believe you have all received the letters?" Sasakibe started.

We all held up our letters. "Good. Now let's get started. The Captain Commander gave me all the necessary details."

We all quietly stared at Sasakibe as he was about to begin. "As you may have read in the letter, this program is mostly for inexperienced liutenants. But, that doesn't mean that others won't have to go. The Captain Commander requested a personal trainer for us. I think some of you may be familiar with him."

"Who's coming to train us?" Isane asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. The Captain Commander told him. He will bring along with him, Inoue Orihime and Ushouda Hachigen."

"Won't he get tired? Fighting all of us nonstop?" Nanao asked.

"And why is he bringing others with him?" Oomeada asked stuffing his face with rice crackers.

"First, he wont get tired. Because, Urahara Kisuke has invented a machine called 'transmutation.' It can be assembled so that it can battle others. Second, he's bringing Inoue Orihime with him to heal others. And he's bringing Ushouda Hachigen with him to create barriers. Now, there are some other things that I need to clear out. The fight will start from the beginning. First me, then Oomaeda, then Kira and so on. The fight will finish when the other can't stand up. For example, the first fight will finish when I am unable to stand up. I will be taken out and healed by Inoue Orihime while Oomaeda goes in for his fight. The barriers won't be see-through so you can't see what's happening inside it. When Kurosaki Ichigo is tired or unable to fight anymore, 'transmutation' will assemble on its own. Any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Yes, Vice Captain Hinamori?"

"For how long will this program go on?"

"Ah, very good question. The program will continue until at least five more lieutenants achieve bankai." We all stared at him wide eyed. That could take forever!

"You will all come to the first division tomorrow at 5 am sharp. Dismissed." I inwardly groaned._' I have a bad feeling about this.'_ I shunpoed to my barracks and dragged myself to the bed and hoped that sleep will consume me.


	2. Start

All the lieutenants went to the First Division barracks. The sun hasn't even risen. We waited outside until the large, bulky doors opened. We went inside. We were surprised to see all the captains here as well. We all went to our respective captains and stood there.

"I hope you all are prepared for this. We may not see you for a few decades, but make us proud. Now, you may all say your farewells and let's get going." The Captain Commander said. My Captain turned around to face me and pulled me in for a big hug. I was surprised at first, but I started hugging him back. "I don't care if you don't achieve bankai. Just come back safe. I'm sure Orihime-chan and Ichigo will take good care of you." He said with a wink.

I smiled at him and we made our way to the Senkai Gate. All the lieutenants one by one went in. When I was about to go in, a hand stopped me. I turned around to face my childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou. "Be careful, bed wetter Momo." He said with one of his rare smiles.

"Of course. And don't call me that, Shirou-chan!"

"Only when you stop calling me _that._" I laughed and walked towards the Senkai Gate. Before I went in, I looked back and waved at Toushirou. Which he surprisingly waved back. I walked through it and came out on a plain white box. I looked around and spotted all the other lieutenants. I walked to them.

"Where are we?" I asked Abarai-kun.

"Some sort of training ground, I suppose." He replied. "Good luck, Momo."

"To you too." Just then, Kurosaki Ichigo and the others came out.

"I see all of you are present. So let's get started." Kurosaki Ichigo said. "Hachi, make the barrier. Inoue, who's first?"

"First Division Vice Captain, Sasakibe Chojiro."

"Ok. Come inside the barrier so that we can start the fight." Ichigo ordered. I watched as Sasakibe walked in through the opening in the larger orange box. I could faintly hear the sound of swords clashing. I walked up to Orihime.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hello. Are you one of the lieutenants?"

"Yup, I'm the Fifth Squad Vice Captain, Hinamori Momo."

"Oh, so _you_ are Hinamori Momo."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, I was with Kurosaki-kun when Hirako-san and Toushirou-san came and threatened him to not get you hurt."

My left eye twitched. "Did they?" No wonder my Captain said that Inoue and Ichigo will take care of me.

"Umm, May I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure."

"What is this white box for?"

"Oh. Well, you see, Kurosaki-kun can change the scenery in the barrier to make it difficult for the opponent. For example, Kuchiki-san can control ice, so he can make the environment a desert. And as I had read in your profile, you control fire, so he can make the environment a very cold mountain."

"That will be very troublesome, won't it?"

"For you, yes. But, Kurosaki-kun can fight anywhere. It's mostly difficult for lieutenants who have element swords."

"Thank you for the information, Orihime-san." I said as I made my way back to where Abarai-kun is sitting.

Five hours passed. "Who's next, Inoue?" Kurosaki Ichigo called out.

"Fifth Squad Vice Captain, Hinamori Momo."


	3. Bankai!

I walked hesitantly towards the barrier. Once inside, I instantly felt my teeth chatter. It was as cold as hell. Wait, isn't hell supposed to be hot? Whatever.

Kurosaki Ichigo was standing a few feet away from me. "So you're Hinamori Momo. I guess you and Toushirou are close. Seeing as how he threatened me. Well, let's see whatcha got."

I unsheathed Tobiume and charged at Ichigo.

2 hours later, I was panting on the ground on my back. I didn't have the strength to get up after fighting nonstop for 2 hours.

"You're good." Kurosaki Ichigo said as he picked me up on his back and took me to Orihime. I saw him make his way back to the barrier with a determined Abarai following behind.

I smiled. Even though Captain Hirako and Hitsugaya-kun has threatened him, he didn't hold back. She was happy for that.

All those years, the only thing closest to help people could give me was pity. And I hated that. Didn't they know how much it hurt?

Now I was looking forward to the next day I had to fight Kurosaki Ichigo.

The next day, I went inside and started fighting. And then the next and the next and the next. But after 2 years of continuous training, something abnormal happened. My spiritual pressure increased. My eyes were glowing a flourescent orange.

"I think... I think you achieved bankai. Say it, Momo!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ban... BANKAI!"

Just then, the ground cracked and a bout of flames erupted from it and engulfed me. I saw Ichigo watching from below, squinting his eyes. And he was sweating bullets. I made the flames go away somehow and I came out in my bankai form. Ichigo watched in awe. My breasts, my stomach and my legs were covered in gold that was carved in intricate designs. A red silk peice of fabric covered my back. It started from behind my breasts and was loosely based at the end of my ankles. My hands were also covered in gold with the same design. My hair had grown longer. Almost reaching above my butt. And it was glowing a dark red color. My back had two beautiful Phoenix wings protruding from it. What was most peculiar was the gold staff in my right hand. The end of it had a large red diamond and surrounding it were 8 gold pieces, hovering around.

"Uuuh, could you tone your bankai down a little? It's really hot." Indeed, I looked around and noticed the area I was standing on was melting. And the surroundings were scorching.

"I don't know how."

"Try to concentrate on your spiritual pressure. Suppress it."

I focused only on my spiritual pressure and sure enough, the area wasn't as hot as it seemed.

"Wow. That was hot. I wonder how much your bankai temperature is?"

"Is there a way we can?"

He looked up for a while and answered. "Yeah, Mayuri has some device. I saw it. He said he used it to measure the Captain Commander's bankai."

"What was his temperature?"

"I think about... 5000 C."

My eyes widened. That was just as hot as the surface of the Sun.

"I'll request Mayuri to send me the device. Your training with me has ended by the way."

"WHAT?!? I get to go home?!?"

"No. There will be a separate room where lieutenants who achieved bankai trains in. You'll train there until you can say you have perfected it. I'll drop by once I get the device. Oh, and congrats." Ichigo said with a wink.

I went out and there was another barrier that was opened. I looked at Hachi questioningly. He nodded.

"You achieved bankai, right, miss Hinamori? I felt your spiritual pressure skyrocket. The temperature also increased a few hundred degrees. I had to make another 6 barriers where all the others went in."

I smiled apologetically and stepped in. Once in I saw a plain muddy surface. The sky was raining. I sighed and began to perfect my bankai.

A few days later, the barrier opened and in came Ichigo who was dressed in funny suit. I snickered.

"Hey! It's not my problem Mayuri designed the suit like this." He said as his left brow twitched.

"Sorry. Are you here to measure the temperature?"

"Yeah. Now stand still. He said this might sting a little." Ichigo said as he took out a very long iron pole. The end of it was quite small.

"Look only into my eyes." Ichigo whispered.

I stared at his chocolate orbs and waited until he injected it.

"When are you gonna do it?" I asked.

"I did it when you looked into my eyes." He said with a smirk.

He stared at the device for a few minutes until his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"14999982.222 C!"

"Then how come you all didn't melt?"

"I guess you were already suppressing it. This is the _actual_ temperature of your bankai."

We both were still mesmerized. "That's pretty amazing, Momo. Mayuri will get his hands in an itch if he finds out your bankai is hotter than the legendary Captain Commander's. I'm pretty sure he'll come dashing here once I send him the data."

As Ichigo had predicted, Mayuri had come exactly in five minutes after Ichigo sent him the data.

"This has to be a mistake. Give me that!" Mayuri screeched as he snatched the device out of Ichigo's hands.

He stuck the device in my arm without a warning. I yelped. He took it back and observed the temperature.

"Well?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"I-It's the same temperature. Your bankai burns as much as hot as the corona of the sun while the Captain Commander's bankai burns as hot as the surface of the sun. This is incredible. And what's more incredible is the fact that your flames aren't spiritual pressure, they're actual flames. Will you please show your bankai?"

I took a step back and re-ignited the flames.

"Amazing. When was the first time you tried it out?"

"A few days ago."

"I see. I want to run some tests on you. Would yo-"

"She still hasn't completed her training." Ichigo cut him off.

"Fine. I'll come back to observe one day." With that Mayuri opened up a Senkai Gate and went back to Soul Society with the device.

Ichigo also said goodbye and left me to train.

**4 years later:**

I had learned by now, 4 different techniques. Each that I perfected in an year. Ichigo had called me in for a battle with someone. The barrier opened and I stepped out. Immediately, Matsumoto came and hugged me.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in 4 years. You've grown so much." She squealed. Indeed, I had grown. My hair was now platinum blonde, and it reached up to my butt. My breasts had also developed. My eyes had narrowed. Now, not showing the cute and innocent demeanor, but experience and maturity.

"I missed you too, Rangiku-san. Where's Ichigo?"

She pointed towards a much larger barrier. I glanced at Rangiku, which she returned with a smile and a nod. "Good luck." She whispered. "We'll be watching you."

"Huh?"

"Hachi made the barrier so that we can watch you fight." She said enthusiastically.

I walked inside the barrier. The only person I saw was Rukia.

We both stared and "**EHHHH!"** We both shouted.

"I'm supposed to fight _you."_ I said.

"As you can see." She replied. Just then, Ichigo pooped out from the barrier. "I see you two are already here." He said. "Enough staring. Ready your stance."

We both got ready. "Good luck, Rukia."

"Good luck to you too."

**"_BANAKI!!!_"** We both shouted.

"Kogo Fuschicho Tobiume."

"Hakka no Togame."

We both were engulfed in our element. Me in fire. and Rukia in ice.

I came out first in my full outfit. "Way to go, Momo!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and my eyes widened. It was Captain Hirako. Not only him. All the other captains were here. Including the Captain Commander.

Just then, Rukia came out. She wore a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The kimono had an attached ornate collar, edges and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There were long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that formed numerous loops. She had a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extended around the back of her head. Her hair had become white and her blade, ice. All in all, she was beautiful.

Without warning, she came at me. Her sword was pointed at my chest. I sprouted my wings and blocked the attack and twisted then hit her with my staff. The impact pushing her far enough. She looked at me. Her eyes held no emotion. Why was that? It took me a while to figure it out. She was not alive. Her body temperature was inhuman. Then, what about me? I looked at the ground. It was not melting. Right. I was holding the temperature back.

I smirked. "*futaken*!" Instantly, my dress and my staff disappeared. My dress was replaced by a silver, thigh length armor and my staff was replaced by two swords. There were three horns hovering on either side of my head. And two flame wings on my back.

I took a step back and went towards Rukia. I put the swords behind my back and attacked Rukia. She whispered something which I barely heard. Almost immediately, I was pushed back, and I landed on the ground, on my back. I saw Rukia jump into the sky and come down at me. I sat up. "*detekuru, Taika Renga*"

I didn't give Rukia a chance to attack as my second technique erupted from the earth. It was a large monster like creature with a huge mouth achy had flames coming from it. It doesn't have eyes. So I have to lend it to it. Which means, my eyes are linked to it and I have to remain physical contact with it. I sat on its head.

"Taika, get her." I commanded. It let out a whale like sound and charged towards Rukia. Rukia kept dodging while Taika kept trying to attack her. Finally, I grew tired of the little game and put Taika away. I inserted my hand inside its head and it vanished.

My 3rd technique. I can only do it on the ground. But, it'll take a while. I guess, Rukia wasn't a one trick pony after all. She whispered again and she turned into a huge version of her smaller form. She opened her mouth and let out a gust of wind. The wind was directed at me and the next thing I knew, I was frozen solid.

I would smirk if I could. But, too bad I couldn't. I also have another trick I can use, Rukia. "*Sc-netsu no yogan shin*" I mumbled the best I could.

In an instant, the ice cracked, and my biggest technique flung loose. My small stature had been transformed into a huge lava monster. It's body was covered in ashes and lava. And two devilish horns protruded from either side of its head. It had no eyes. Only a mouth. It's hands could shoot lava. It targeted Rukia and threw a huge amount of lava onto her. Just then, her bankai melted and she was back in her shikai form.

I commanded the huge lava monster and it started cracking to reveal me inside it. I jumped onto the ground. My final technique, I'm scared to use it. But, in order to win this fight, I must.

"*hi no akuma*." I whispered.

My body began changing. My entire body started to burn. The pain was unbearable. But, I must do it until the fight ends. My body was now entirely covered in pointy rocks. My skin color has changed into a lighter shade of red. My expression was calm and emotionless. But, suddenly a devilish smile came onto my face and I moved a thousand times faster then normal shunpoe. I moved near Rukia and kicked her in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air. And at that moment, I put my bankai away and pointed Tobiume at Rukia's neck.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

She put her hands on either side of her head. "I yield." She told loud enough that everyone can hear.

The barrier opened and Ichigo came in. "Congratulations, that was one hell of a fight." I smiled at him. But, the entire surrounding turned black.

When I woke up, I gazed into the lovable face of Unohana. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing serious, Vice Captain Hinamori. You just lost a lot of spiritual pressure, that's all."

"Oh."

"Your captain will be here to pick you up. Until then, please rest." She smiled. "Oh, and I saw your entire fight along with the other captains. So, I think Captain Zaraki will come for you."

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to test out your new bankai."

With that she left.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Futaken - twin sword

Detekuru, Taika Renga - come forth, fire brick

Sc-netsu no yogan shin - scorching lava god

Hi no Akuma - fire devil


End file.
